Episode 548
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 628 p.3-19 | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.4 | rank = 6 }} "The Kingdom is Shaking - Instruction for Neptune's Execution" is the 548th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Hody Jones makes his announcement to take over the Ryugu Kingdom with the execution of King Neptune as the start of his new rule. Hody also announces that he will kill the Straw Hat Pirates so that they will serve as examples to all humans in the surface. Shirahoshi tries to go to save her father, but was stopped by Jinbe and Hatchan. Luffy also tries to leave to face Hody and save his crew but Jinbe will not allow him, causing them to face each other in a duel. Long Summary Hody Jones makes his broadcast so the whole island can hear his plans to do with the other people of the island. He announces that he will be the new king of the island and that there are some changes. While other citizens are forced to step on Otohime's face on a picture, they wonder why Hody is doing this as they remember him shooting Otohime's shooter. Hody says that the people shouldn't be willing to migrate with humans since they are responsible for killing Otohime and demands to know why they cannot understand that and claims the Neptune family is leading them to death. He reveals King Neptune is being held hostage and his plans: three hours from now he will take the head of the worthless king at Gyoncorde Plaza. Hody then goes through the list of people who put their supports for Otohime's cause and calls it a list of traitors and plans to end the people who are stepping on her face to stop since it's too easy to tell who's lying and being truthful and states that he will go out and kill all the people listed on the papers that support Otohime. He then makes one final announcement that is directed towards the Straw Hat Pirates, he reveals that he has Zoro, Usopp, and Brook held hostage and will drown them in three hours and plans to take Luffy's head to the world as an example to scare the public and end the crew due to them having ended Arlong's ambition. Neptune expresses his disgust towards Hody, calling him selfish, while Hody says that's fine since a king is allowed to be selfish. Fukaboshi and his brothers who were watching declare they will stop Hody. In the palace, Usopp asks Zoro to save them and Zoro just calmly asks for him to get rid of the chains on him and it does not work when he tries to wish them away. Brook jokes about how he scared the crew when they thought he was dead only for Zoro and Usopp to yell at him stating that if he just played dead they would have escaped. Zoro states that since Nami got away they can be saved and Usopp just makes a Robin impersonation about what may happen to Nami while Brook laughs. At the Sea Forest, Robin is seen reading the Poneglyph and notes how it's different from all the other ones she's read up until now and how it's in the form of an apology letter. She wonders who Joy Boy was who is named on the Poneglyph. With Luffy's group, Luffy is happy over his bounty increase while Nami scolds him. Jinbe wishes to make up a plan and Shirahoshi tries to leave with Megalo to save her father only to be stopped by Jinbe. Hachi explains to Shirahoshi about her ability and how Hody is afraid of her while Shirahoshi is not sure about her abilities. Luffy decides to take the fight to Hody only for Jinbe to stop him, telling him that since they are humans the fish-men will resent them more and says to leave things to him. Luffy refuses since his crew is in trouble and will not just do nothing and if Jinbe wants to stop him then he will have to fight him. Jinbe realizes he's right and since he's Ace's younger brother and the two prepare to fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the anime, a member of the New Fish-Man Pirates is seen cutting down a fish-man civilian who refused to step on Otohime's fumi-e and Daruma is shown stomping on Otohime's fumi-es repeatedly. *The anime shows that Dosun is not defeated by the time Hody started his broadcast. In addition, he is shown fighting with Fukaboshi and his brothers while watching the broadcast. *Hody's speech is extended in the anime, and he also mentions Gol D. Roger's execution, and the consequences the Great Age of Pirates to the Fish-Man Island. *In the manga, Hody did not say the names of any of the civilians who gave their signatures. *In the manga, the scene with Neptune calling Hody selfish occurs during the transmission. In the anime, the scene occurs after the transmission. *The little flashback of when some New Fish-Man Pirates discover that Brook is still alive is extended in the anime. The fish-men moving Zoro and Usopp out of the water are also shown. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 548 it:Episodio 548